Not Always Human
by Kurosora-chan
Summary: 'They're coming' I dashed frantically, yet carefully, through the trees... Reviews are welcomed! Criticism and praises!
1. Prologue

Hey everyone! Welcome to my new story! I'm a new author on Fanfiction so if this isn't to your liking, please just leave! I might have over-rated, but I just wanted to be safe and not ruin innocent minds lol. I also use some Japanese words, so if you have no idea what they mean, PM me about it! Thanks! Please enjoy!

Prologue

'_They're coming!'_ I dashed frantically, yet carefully, through the trees. _'They're coming for me again! Kaa-chan heard it! Nande? Nande?! Nande do they want me? They'll just hurt me! How did they find me? I've been hidden here for two summers! Why can't they leave me alone?! I've got to get away!'_ With that thought I burst from the trees and into the wet path, at the edge of the city. I dashed through random paths, my only thoughts on survival.

Whenever I saw them, I would quickly turn and get off that path, running well into the rainy night. As I ran, the people in the white lab coats appeared less and less. I started to slow, hoping to attempt to appear normal, when I spotted a whole group of the people in white coats headed straight towards me. Panicked, I acted on instinct.

I quickly turned into an alleyway, running, until coming to a dead end. I looked to both sides, trapped, and turned around. They had stopped in front of the exit, caging me in. Once again I ran on my instincts, and jumped, catching the edge of the wall blocking my way. Struggling, I pulled myself up and jumped down the other side, into a different path.

Running once more, I turned every now and then, making sure they lost my trail. I pulled to a short stop for a breath and debated whether or not to go back into the forest. I had a bad feeling about it, and decided against it. Turning around, I saw a man in a white coat headed towards me. I bolted again and turned a few more corners, almost slipping in the rain. I continued until I was sure they had lost me, but even then I ran. Suddenly, everything around me was blurry, and felt my legs give. _'Shimata…'_ was my last thought before everything went black.

Sorry it was short, but it was only a prologue lol! Ja ne!

~Sora


	2. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! For Fuji's first name I am going to use Syuusuke instead of Shusuke, just because I prefer the former version. I have seen it both ways though, so don't get mad at me for 'not using Fuji's real name'. I also apologize for any OOCness! Thank you! P.S. The letter after 'z' on my keyboard is busted, so I can't use a few Japanese words that I would have liked to. I am also using spell check to get that letter into my words.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 1

Syuusuke PoV

I woke up to the sunlight that was slowly filling my room. I yawned, got up, and took care of my cacti, silently listening to the birds singing to each other from the top of the trees. "Saa… What a beautiful morning." I said to myself, and got dressed. I went downstairs and into the kitchen, making myself some grilled salmon and onigiri for breakfast. After I finished eating, I headed to the door, then realized I forgot something.

"Oh, Yumiko-neechan!"

I went back upstairs and knocked on her bedroom door. "Ohayou Yumiko-neechan! Ittekimasu! I said through the door. I went back downstairs, grabbed my bag, and put on my shoes, opening the door. I took a deep breath through my nose, enjoying the scent of a morning after rain. I took two steps from my house when I realized that someone was lying on the ground, a few feet in front of me. I rushed over, not quite sure why I was worried. I stopped by the person, and my eyes shot open in shock.

It was a boy, with midnight blue hair, fair, olive skin, and bruises and scratches on almost every visible surface. But one of the most shocking things to me was he was soaked. Soaked, and not to mention in rags. Before I had even thought about it my mind was made. No matter who this boy was, or is, I was going to take care of him from now on, until he can live on his own. I gently picked him up, turned around, and went back inside to dry him off and call Tezuka and Eiji to tell them I wouldn't be going to school today.

Boy's PoV

When I started to stir, I realized I was warm. It wasn't sunshine warm, though. I was immediately awake, and as I shot up into a sitting position, my hand went to find the necklace I was wearing, and I breathed a sigh of relief. My eyes were closed, and I didn't dare open them, afraid of what I might see. I froze as I sensed another presence near me, and then I was being pushed onto my back, lying down again.

Something cool was placed on my forehead, as a feminine voice said, "I'm glad to see that you are awake. Watashi wa Fuji Syuusuke, but you can call me Fuji-kun. Yoroshiku." Instead of regarding what he said I tried to ask, "Where am I? Am I back at the White Hell?"

I was worried one of the people wearing white lab coats had caught me, and that they were playing nice. He looked at me funny, and I realized I could understand the tongue of humans, but he couldn't understand mine. I looked down then, frustrated. "Do you want to know where you are?" He asked me gently. I hesitantly nodded. "You are in my house. I brought you in when I found you unconscious and soaked in front of the walkway. What's your name?" He asked. I glared at him slightly through my slitted eyes that looked closed to others. I glanced around, and pointed at his black shirt. Suddenly, dizziness hit me and I was lost to darkness.

Syuusuke PoV

When he pointed towards my shirt with a shaking finger, I realized he had sat up again, and a dizzy wave hit him and he passed out. I shook my head, replaced the washcloth, and whispered in a more gentle voice than I had ever used before, "This is your new home, Kuro." And with those words, I turned back towards the kitchen to find something to pass the time.

The official first chapter of this story! Woot! Also reviews are always welcome! I like to know what people think about my stories, and how I can change them for the better! I can't do anything about it if you don't tell me what's wrong. Thanks!

~Sora


	3. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Here is the next update for you all! Okay, so I had an idea for a new story, but I am afraid it might be too similar to this one. Should I post it? Answer in both reviews and PM's! Thank you for your participation! Now onto the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, if I did, well…

Chapter 2

Kuro PoV

_'Itai… My head hurts... What happened?'_ I wondered. I heard something shift beside me. I froze. "Daijoubu desuka?" I heard Syuu-nii say, as I decided to call him. I nodded. "Saa… You gestured to my shirt for your name. Is your name Shirt?" He asked me in a light teasing tone, and I glared slightly, scowling (pouting). I shook my head. "Hmm… What did you mean then?" He questioned, but I still noticed the teasing tone in his voice. I glared again, and waited. He laughed softly after a few minutes.

"Haha you got me. You meant the color, right?" A nod. "So… Your name is Kuro?" Another nod. "Do you have a surname?" I thought quietly for a minute, debating, then shook my head. "Kuro, you hungry?" I was going to nod when my stomach answered for me with a loud grumble. I felt my face warm up as he laughed. I decided then that he wasn't a bad person, so I opened my eyes.

I could have sworn that, for a second, he was a she. He was very feminine. He had honey brown hair that reached his chin, and a face that appeared frozen in a close-eyed smile. I could tell immediately that most of the time the smile was fake. This smile was real, but only for a second. His eyes opened and locked on mine. His eyes were sharp, with stunning blue irises. They reflected kindness towards me, which made me confused. He had a slender, fit body and lightly tanned, yet somehow still pale skin. His eyes widened upon seeing mine.

Syuusuke PoV

'_Oh Kami-sama, his eyes…'_ I was completely stunned. His eyes were cat-like, a lot like Echizen's, but the color stunned me. They were both gold and silver, green and brown, and all sorts of shades of blue…

Not really.

It seemed like that, but they were really gold and silver, colors carefully balanced, with a few shades of blue and brown as a mild background. As I continued to stare I noticed his pupils were slightly slitted, which gave him a more feral look. His hair looked a lot like Echizen's too, just a midnight blue instead of emerald tinted. I was pulled from my trance when Kuro's stomach growled again, reminding me of what I was going to do. I got up, and was about to leave when I remembered something.

"Oh yeah! Kuro, you will be going to school with me tomorrow. I can't miss anymore without minna worrying about me." I explained, and had to hold in a snicker at his face. This was going to be fun.

Kuro PoV

'_I am going to have to go to a thing called school? Doesn't sound fun. And I can't speak as he can! What am I going to do?! Not to mention, I'm super low on energy. Kuso! Well, as long as I'm with him I will be safe... He seems pretty dependable. Also as long as I have my necklace I will be okay.'_ I reached up and clutched my necklace gently, wondering how minna in the forest are. At that moment, I realized I was in a different room than the one I had originally woken up in. _'Containment?'_ I wondered. I heard him coming, and looked expectantly towards the door.

He came in and shut the door, and stood there with a tray of food. "Can you walk?" He asked. I shrugged, not sure I could still walk normally. I got off the bed and 'crawled' over to him and the food. Syuu-nii looked shocked, but he shrugged it off and we ate. He said it was onigiri and sushi. I didn't know what it was, but I happily ate everything he gave me.

Thanks for all your support!

~Sora


End file.
